Volkssturmgewehr 1-5
|type= Semi-automatic rifle |is_ranged=yes |service=February–May 1945 |used_by=Nazi Germany |wars=World War II, appeared in other conflicts |designer= |design_date=Late 1944 |manufacturer= |unit_cost= |production_date=January–May 1945 |number=Approx. 10,000 |variants=Selective fire variant |weight= http://world.guns.ru/rifle/autoloading-rifles/de/vg1-5-e.html |length= http://world.guns.ru/rifle/autoloading-rifles/de/vg1-5-e.html |part_length= http://world.guns.ru/rifle/autoloading-rifles/de/vg1-5-e.html |cartridge=7.92×33mm Kurz |caliber=7.9mm |action=Gas-delayed blowback |rate= Semi auto |velocity= |range=300 m |max_range= |feed=30-round detachable StG 44 box magazine |sights= Iron }} The Volkssturmgewehr 1-5 ("People's Assault Rifle") is a set of 5 rifle designs developed by Nazi Germany during the last months of World War II. They were very simple designs, derived from the Mauser 98k, but with poor quality parts and a rough finish. There is confusion concerning the designation, sources talk about the VG 1-5, the Volkssturm-Gewehr 1-5, Versuchs-Gerät 1-5, Gustloff and Gustloff Geräts 507. It is often believed that the VG 1-5 refers to a specific type, usually the Gustloff design, a semi-automatic rifle chambered for the 7.92x33mm Kurz caliber. This was however another type of weapon though may also have been a part of the same program.Julio S. Guzmán, Las Armas Modernas de Infantería, Abril de 1953 ''Primitiv-Waffen''-Programm At the end of 1944 the war was going against Germany. They had lost entire armies to the advancing Russians and Western Allies. As a countermeasure the Volkssturm was mobilized – a German national militia. These needed to be armed but there were not enough rifles to go around. For this reason the Primitiv-Waffen-Programm ("primitive weapons program") was initiated. It called for weapons that were very easy to produce. Several companies came up with designs, all very basic in design and crude in finish. Walther designed the Volkssturmgewehr VG 1 rifle, Spreewerk Berlin the VG 2, Rheinmetall the VG 3, Mauser the VG 4 and Steyr the VG 5 (aka VK 98). All of these were bolt-action rifles and derived from the standard Mauser Karabiner 98k rifle. Besides those there were other designs by other companies. Best known is the Volkssturmgewehr by Gustloff which was however a gas-delayed blowback semi-automatic rifle. In the last weeks of the Reich, communications collapsed and no organized production could be started. Eventually the local Gauleiter ordered arms producers in their regions to commence production. It is unclear exactly how many Volkssturmgewehr were produced. Only very few still exist today. VG 1, 2 and 5 The Volkssturmgewehr VG 1 rifle is a manually operated bolt action rifle. It uses a simple rotating bolt, with locking provided by the two frontal lugs; the crude bolt handle engaged a cut in the cast steel receiver to provide additional safety. The feed is from detachable box magazines, originally developed for G.43 rifle. The manual safety is also very crude, and consist of a stamped steel lever pinned to the trigger guard just behind the trigger. When engaged, the safety lever blocks trigger movement. To disengage the safety user must turn it sideways with a finger. The stock is crudely made from wood, and non-adjustable iron sights are provided for close-range shooting only. It was meant to be produced by Zbrojovka Brno in the current-day Czech Republic. The Volkssturmgewehr VG 2 rifle is also a manually operated bolt action rifle with a similar rotating bolt and crude manual safety. Locking is provided by two frontal lugs which lock into the steel insert pinned inside the stamped steel receiver. The VG 2 rifle is fed from detachable box magazines, originally developed for G.43 rifle. The stock is crudely made from wood and consists of two separate parts: shoulder stock with semi-pistol grip and forend. Wood parts are permanently pinned to the receiver. Non-adjustable iron sights are provided for close-range shooting only, and zeroed for . The VG 5 or more correctly, the Volkssturmkarabiner VK 98 rifle is even more basic. It uses the Mauser Gewehr 98 type bolt action with rotary bolt, but has no magazine, so every cartridge has to be manually loaded into the chamber making it a single shot rifle. The sights are fixed, non-adjustable. Gustloff Volkssturmgewehr '' soldiers in an emplacement along the Oder river in 1945. The soldier on the left is carrying a Gustloff Volkssturmgewehr.]] The Gustloff Volkssturmgewehr was designed by Karl Barnitzke of the Gustloff-Werke for the Primitiv-Waffen-Programm ("primitive weapons program") in 1944 and was intended to be used by the Volkssturm. Production of the Gustloff Volkssturmgewehr occurred from January 1945 till the end of the war; roughly 10,000 were made. The weapon employed the same 7.92x33mm Kurz intermediate cartridge as the earlier StG 44 assault rifle and also used the same detachable 30-round box magazine. The Gustloff Volkssturmgewehr uses a gas-delayed blowback action based on the Barnitzke system, whereby gas bled from the barrel near the chamber creates resistance to the rearward impulse of the operating parts, which ceases when the projectile leaves the muzzle, allowing the operating parts to be forced rearward by the residual pressure of the cartridge case. This principle has been used most successfully in the Heckler & Koch P7 pistol. The Gustloff Volkssturmgewehr is constructed rather like many semi-automatic pistols, it has a casing and spring around the barrel; the whole casing recoils backward. The breech block, with firing pin and extractor, is pinned to the back end of the barrel casing. The rear end of the gun does not recoil and has the hammer, sear and trigger built into it. Gas coming from four vents, near the end of the barrel, holds the bolt closed till the gas pressure drops to a safe level. Some selective fire VG 1-5s were made. BD 1-5 The BD 1-5 self-loading rifle is a newly built copy of the Gustloff Volkssturmgewehr rifle, manufactured by HZA Kulmbach GmbH in Kulmbach, Germany. See also * HIW VSK, similar intended weapon using blow forward operation * Wimmersperg Spz-kr assault rifle * MP 3008 submachine gun, intended for use by the Volkssturm. * List of World War II firearms of Germany * Steyr GB—a pistol using the Barnitzke system * Heckler & Koch P7—another pistol using the Barnitzke system References * W. Darrin Weaver (2005), Desperate Measures - The Last-Ditch Weapons of the Nazi Volkssturm, 424 pages, Publisher: Collector Grade Publications; Deluxe First Edition preview at http://homepages.vvm.com/~histpart/volkssturm.htm External links * VG 1-5 Semi-Auto Carbine in 7,62x33mm Kurz_Germany article with photographs * German World War II VG 1-5 gas delayed blowback rifle * Gustloff Volkssturmgewehr VG.1-5 rifle (Germany) at Modern Firearms * Gustloff Volkssturmgewehr VG.1-5 rifle being fired at Forgotten Weapons Category:8 mm firearms Category:Rifles of Germany Category:Semi-automatic rifles Category:World War II infantry weapons of Germany Category:World War II semi-automatic rifles